Nothing's wrong
by Dustpool
Summary: Beetee trys to find out what's wrong with Wiress, when nothing is really wrong! (I know, bad summary...) Wiress's POV!


**Team nerds for the wires o-o**

**One shot (Should I write more?)**

**Wiress's pov**

* * *

I look at Beetee work, his hands move over the wire in an easy movement. I sigh, moving some papers aside. "What's wrong, Wiress?" He asks with a small glimmer of a smile, but he fades.

Doesn't he know he drives me nuts when he smiles?

"Nothing..." I say, shaking my head. He eyes me for a minute, before going back to work, I watch him work, not bothering to carry on with anything I was doing, I can't even remember _what,_ I was doing.

I draw on some paper, making sure to look at Beetee every few minutes. He sighs, and turns his coal-black gaze to me, he pushes some hair out of my face. "Wiress, baby, really, what's wrong?" He asks me, looking into my 'electric' black eyes, as he calls them. "Nothing..." I say, smiling at him. "You're driving me insane! Just like you, always do." Beetee says, rolling his eyes. "Good." I say, smiling at him.

"Two can play at that game, Miss Coil." Beetee whispers in my ear, purring my last name. I blush.

Beetee sits back down and starts to work again, I can see it in his eyes, he's planning something... I wonder what he's thinking...

* * *

**A few days later.**

* * *

I sit at my work table, hitting the side of the chair with my shoe as I work. I look up as the door opens and Beetee walks into the room, carrying his notebook. _I always wondered what was in that notebook..._

He pulls a chair over and sits next to me. I give him a small smile, and then keep on working.

After a few minutes, Beetee starts to run his fingers up and down my bare arm that rests on the table, next to him. I haze up at his face, he looks a little upset, dull. He sees my face and gives me a tiny and sad smile. "What's wrong...?" I ask, pulling my arm away and looking up at him. However, Beetee has other ideas. He takes my arm again and rests it on the table, running his fingers up and down it again.

"Nothing..." He says slowly and sadly, not looking up.

I see his glasses fall down a bit, I push them back up his nose, getting a half-hearted smile from him. "Beetee... what's wrong?" I ask him. He just shakes his head. "I'm fine." He says. I nod slowly, going back to work.

Not even a few minutes later, I hear a small upset sound come from next to me. I turn to look at Beetee, he has his head down on his folded arms. He sounds like he's softly crying as well. I put my arms around him and bring his face up, he has tears in his eyes. "Oh, Beetee! What's wrong?!" I ask, hugging him close to me. He puts his head in my hair and softly crys.

Wait... that doesn't sound like crying... that sounds like laughing?

I pull away from him and see he has a smile on his face, and is still holding in a laugh. "Beetee!" I say loudly, glaring at him. "Sorry, dear, but I needed to get back at you for the other day." Oh, yes, when I wouldn't tell him what was wrong...

"What was wrong, anyway, Wiress. You know, you can tell me." Beetee says, the smile now gone from his face. "As I said, nothing." I say, smiling. "Wiress..." Beetee rolls his eyes, I roll my eyes back and playfully hit his arm. "You're driving me insane." Beetee said, turning back around in his chair and looking at what I had worked on.

"Just like you're driving me insane." I say, smiling at him. Beetee just laughs, shaking his head, he turns to me, pushing his glasses up. "You, crazy, little girl." He said, playfully smiling at me. "Why, thank you." I say, smiling brightly at him. Beetee rolls his eyes.

"You are one _crazy_ girl to love, my Wiress."

* * *

**A few more days later.**

* * *

Bored... bored... bored...

I never knew my life could be this boring. Dolly has given up on being her weird self for a few weeks, don't know why... hmm... maybe I should go and see her...

I hear a loud bang come from a few doors down as I stand outside of Beetee's house. Dolly's door goes flying into the air and into town. I hope it didn't hit anyone. Well, I'll let her calm down before going and making sure she's okay!

I walk into Beetee's house, scared to stay outside any longer. "Hello, my dear!" I hear Beetee call from the livingroom. "Hello..." Why must my words fail me?!

I hear light foot steps come up behind me, and arms pull me into a hug. Beetee sighs into my hair.

He pulls away and turns me around, he must see the dull and thinking look on my face, as his own face grows worried. "Wiress, what's wrong?" He asks slowly, cupping my face in his hands. "Nothing..." I say slowly. Beetee sighs.

"I know something's wrong, you've had that look on your face for days." Beetee says slowly, leading me into the livingroom and pushing me into a chair, he sits next to me. "Beetee, I'm fine..." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

He sighs lowly, looking at me with a worried look to his face. "I'm fine..." I say again.

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Beetee begs, putting his face close to mine and looking me in the eye.

I've had it, I will show him, nothing is wrong, if it's the last thing I do!

I push my lips to his, closing my eyes and throwing my arms around his neck. Beetee is taken aback, but doesn't pull away.

After a minute or two, I pull away. Beetee is about to speak, but I put my finger to his lips.

"Nothing is wrong." This time, he takes my word for it. But not before he gets one more kiss, and a sweet smile from me.

The rest of the day goes by with us writing down what we need to get, a coffee break, and to go and help take a door off someone in town, that landed on them... I wonder what's wrong with Dolly? Well... that's a story for some other day!

* * *

**I couldn't get this out of my head! I just felt bored, and didn't feel like updating 'Two useless wires.' So... I made this oneshot(Twoshot?) for all of you guys out there!**

**- Dusty!**


End file.
